Incorrect GCCM Quotes
AXDIGA: Why won't you just stay down and die with dignity? ERYN: We don't do anything with dignity. Critical Role ERYN: ''Don't forget to lift with your knees.'' HEDDA: ''I know how to lift. I've been carrying this team the entire time I've been here.'' Red vs Blue TALAGAN: ''If you ever speak to me in Spanish please use the formal "usted".'' Parks and Recreation ERYN: '''Wait, did you just flirt with me? '''ASHER: ''Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing.'' Tumblr *After discussing an attack plan* NESH: ''Is there a weak point?'' TALAGAN: ''Our plan.'' Critical Role NESH: ''Someone is going to die.'' ERYN: ''Of fun!'' Parks and Recreation NESH: ''Not to worry, I have a permit.'' HALF-ORC GUARD: ''This just says "I can do what I want"'' Parks and Recreation TALAGAN: ''*Listening to his own music* It's beautiful. I've listened to this for five hours now.'' Parks and Recreation NESH: ''I'm heading to the store. You need anything?'' ASHER: ''I want my grandfather back.'' NESH: ''Yeah, I got 12 silver.'' Tumblr ERYN: Did you know my hometown Silverymoon's famous for two things, our cabbage festival and our theater program? HEDDA: So worst place ever. You should have just said, ""Worst place ever". Galavant TALAGAN: ''I want you to know, I really did love Antenor.'' ASHER: He was my dad. TALAGAN: Yeah, but he did love me more than he loved you. He told me that. ASHER: Yeah, he told me that too actually. New Girl HEDDA: Try shifting your paradigm. Think outside the box. ASHER: Hey, the box is there for a reason. I like thinking inside of it. I feel safe there. Red vs Blue HEDDA: The Cleric? I'm THE Cleric? What is this? I've never traveled with a bunch of people I thought would DIE in front of me! Critical Role NESH: All I hear is that voice, you know, telling us to kill all our friends before they have a chance to kill us. Wait, you guys don't hear that? Red vs Blue TALAGAN: ''People always ask me how I pronounce my name, TalaGAN or TAlagan, and I always tell the same thing - "How dare you speak to me". '' Jeff Goldblum NESH: ''I'm so disappointed in you.'' ASHER: ''Hey, you don't get to talk to me like that! You're not Hedda! ... And Hedda's not my mom!'' Community HEDDA: ''Talagan, nobody is stupid enough to think that your chair was dipped in gold.'' ERYN: ''Has that chair been dipped in gold?'' It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia HEDDA: ''I have an update from Hedda Central. I have updated my list of people I trust and things I believe to no one and nothing!'' The Adventure Zone'' '' HEDDA: You guys really want to run away? You don't want to fight? ASHER: I have no - we have no -'' '''HEDDA:' You have magic! You have offensive magic! I have offensive magic! ASHER: I wanna tell you a story about the time there was three owlbears, right? And then one hit me so hard I almost died. You were sitting up in some sort of weird laser just shooting fire willynilly, and Eryn was ripping the arms off of bugbears, and I got PUNCHED SO HARD I ALMOST DIED! I'm not gonna go toe to toe with a pair of onis while Talagan is armed with a terrible Galician accent and Nesh doesn't even have his daggers! I'm out! The Adventure Zone HEDDA: *After seeing Asher make blood magic* So I don't know how you did it, big deal. It's not like I'm gonna lose sleep over it. HEDDA: *That night* ... Shit. Camp Camp ERYN: Uh, I think we have a problem! TALAGAN: Is it about the fire? ERYN: No, the- wait, what fire? TALAGAN: Oh forget it, this sounds more interesting. Camp Camp NESH: My knives? Fuck yeah, I know how to use them. What's to understand about swish, swish, stab? It's a fucking blade dude, not a fucking fighter jet. Red vs Blue ASHER: ''I need some advice.'' TALAGAN: ''I'm not good at advice. How about a sarcastic comment instead?'' Friends HEDDA: I hate you with every inch of my body. NESH: That's not a lot of inches. Fullmetal Alchemist TALAGAN: ''Everyone knows my job here is to look hot, and I am doing my job flawlessly.'' Glee ERYN: You can feel the history coming from the walls here. ASHER: Yeah, isn't that wonderful? ERYN: Not when the history fights back! Buzzfeed Unsolved NESH: The castle has been destroyed. HEDDA: Axdiga? NESH: No. HEDDA: Eryn? NESH: Eryn. Star Wars ERYN: I like your cape. ASHER: I'm afraid it's not for sale. ERYN: *still flirting* Haha. ASHER: Laugh all you want, it's stil not for sale. The IT Crowd HEDDA: I never know what to say to people at funerals. I'm terrible. ASHER: Just say "I'm sorry for your loss", then move on. HEDDA: *later, at a funeral* I'm sorry for your loss. Move on. The IT Crowd TALAGAN: I say "Gabinete" you say "Caligari". TALAGAN: Gabinete! ASHER: Uuuuh, Gabinete Caligari? TALAGAN: No no no, the chear includes the instructions. I say "Gabinete" and you say... ASHER: Gabinete? Caligari? TALAGAN: We'll work on it. Voltron NESH: We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms! HEDDA: Nope. Don't remember. Didn't happen. Voltron ERYN: What's everybody's thinking about? HEDDA: Axdiga. TALAGAN: Wine. EVERYONE: ... TALAGAN: I mean, uh... Heck, yeah, I'm thinking about wine, okay? Does it always have to be the end of the world and Axdiga? They're bad, we're trying to defeat them, I get it. I'm thirsty. VoltronCategoría:Memes